Visitors from Earth
is the 119th episode of He-Man and the Masters of the Universe. (Ink & Paint DVD booklet description: Two astronauts from Earth, Colonel Mark Blaze and Major Andrea Steele, accidentally travel through a vortex and are forced to land on Eternia. Andrea parachutes down to the Royal Palace, where she meets Queen Marlena, the famous Earth astronaut Marlena Glen. Andrea explains that her ship is carrying a missile that will be used to destroy a giant meteor on a collision course with Earth. Meanwhile Mark lands the ship at Snake Mountain, where Skeletor captures him, learns of the missile, and plans an attack on Castle Grayskull, with Earth's future hanging in the balance!) Synopsis Moral Queen Marlena: Today's story was make believe. You know that Earth was never really in any danger. But you can still learn something very important from today's adventure. Andrea and Colonel Blaze would never have acomplished their mission if He-Man and his friends had not joined together to help them. Helping others is a wonderful thing, and when you do you're really also helping yourself. You see, for one thing it makes you feel good. Who knows? The next time you may be the one who needs the help.'' Heroic Warriors *Prince Adam *Battle Cat *Cringer *He-Man *Man-At-Arms *Orko *Teela Allies *Colonel Mark Blaze *Major Andrea Steele *Queen Marlena *King Randor Evil Warriors *Beast Man *Evil-Lyn *Screeech *Skeletor *Two Bad (first Filmation speaking appearance) Cast * John Erwin as He-Man/Prince Adam and Beast Man * Alan Oppenheimer as Skeletor, Man-At-Arms and Battle Cat/Cringer * Linda Gary as Teela, Evil-Lyn and Queen Marlena * Lou Scheimer (credited as Erik Gunden) as Orko, King Randor, Colonel Mark Blaze, Two Bad and Spikor * Erika Scheimer as Major Andrea Steele Behind the Scenes *Script was approved August 14, 1984 and final script revision was done April 22, 1985. Continuity *The effects animation seen when the ship hops dimensions includes footage first seen in The Time Wheel. *The animated sequences of Andrea Steele running, leaping onto a Sky Sled and taking off is re-purposed from a scene in which Teela did the same, first seen in Diamond Ray of Disappearance. *The animation of He-Man leaping across the abyss towards Castle Grayskull and grabbing onto a ledge was previously used in Search for the Past. Errors *Evil-Lyn Tells Spikor and Two-Bad to guard the prisoner Col. Mark Blaze in the dungeon but some reason Spikor has been replaced by Beast Man. *Two-Bad is shown the wrong way around in one shot in the dungeon but in the next shot they are shown the correct way. *In the closing scenes, He-Man is first seen in the longshot but then Prince Adam is present in the close-up shot. Gallery Earth Visitors 01.png Earth Visitors 02.png Earth Visitors 03.png Earth Visitors 04.png Earth Visitors 05.png Earth Visitors 06.gif Earth Visitors 07.png Earth Visitors 08.png Earth Visitors 09.png Earth Visitors 10.gif Earth Visitors 11.png Earth Visitors 12.png Earth Visitors 13.png Earth Visitors 14.gif Earth Visitors 15.png External links *Big Cartoon Database *Frank's He-Man page *He-Man.org *Internet Movie Database *TV.com *The TVDB *TVmaze **Gallery courtesy of He-Man Reviewed The He-Man and She-Ra Blog *30 YEARS - Top 30 GREATEST MOMENTS #30 *Beast Man's foot! Category: He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (1983 TV series) episodes